powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Solipsius
Hey there are you coming on Flames Of Phoenix (talk) 09:55, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Question About Totality Manipulation Hey, I have a question about Totality Manipulation. Can you answer? This power says that encompasses everything. All voids, ginnungagap, absolute nothingness? Another question, is there a verse in which there is only the absolute Nothing in Omega Omnisphere? Vitorriq (talk) 11:34, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Exactly hehehe. I'm the kind of person who love to think and speculate about these things. Yes, I'm a fan of Suggs until usually always talk to him through Facebook. Then T.M (Totality Manipulation) covers all the infinite number of absolute nothing, all voids, ginnungagap ? In fact, I created a '' Verse '' to be an absolute nothingness, as I have a limited creativity I call nothingnessverse. Hey, we can set up an appointment to talk in chat, then I talk to you about my concepts and ideas. Vitorriq (talk) 17:10, March 10, 2016 (UTC) What do you think at 14:00? Oh, you can answer the question? Then T.M (Totality Manipulation) covers all the infinite number of absolute nothing, voids and Ginnungagap? Yes? Vitorriq (talk) 18:57, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Yes, you can be this time yes. Vitorriq (talk) 11:47, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I am here Vitorriq (talk) 17:10, March 11, 2016 (UTC) CHAT Chat now? Vitorriq (talk) 16:58, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey Man Come here, chat now? Vitorriq (talk) 23:22, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey, we can make to 23:30? I warn here for me to join the chat.? Vitorriq (talk) 16:15, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey brother, as I also do not have time to talk chat. I've been doing a theory: Totality Manipulation (T.M) encompasses and covers ALL Including All verses fictitious and real, all the infinite Absolute Nothing. Gaps that lie between universes, infinite voids and infinite other things Even Absolutely Nothing is opposite of Everything Everything encompasses Nothing, otherwise the All would be incomplete. It is not? Besides more, the Nothing we know of: Non-existence, gaps that are between universes, nothingness absolute, spiritual nothingness, and nothingness quantum are just concepts non-concepts (as they are nothing). Do you agree? Vitorriq (talk) 19:31, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Of course not, but I'm pretty far anyway, brother. Totality Manipulation (T.M) encompasses and covers ALL Including all fictitious and real versions, all the infinite Absolute Nothing. Gaps que lie between universes, infinite infinite voids and other things Even Absolutely Nothing is opposite of Everything Everything encompasses Nothing, otherwise the All would be incomplete. It is not? Besides more, the Nothing we know of: Non-existence, que are gaps between universes, absolute nothingness, spiritual nothingness, and nothingness quantum concepts are just non-concepts (the They are nothing). Do you agree? Do you agree with this theory? Vitorriq (talk) 12:32, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Zenkichi's power is not luck negation, its immunity. Zenkichi doesn't negate Luck or Probability, instead Devil Style makes him immune to luck/probability altering powers. While Fairness does in fact destroy, negate and prevent any/all unfair manipulation of luck. And its both explained and proven in the manga. Sorry but Zenkichi is not a user. but Choujabaru is. He doesn't manipulate probability at all, but he does cancel its effects.SageM (talk) 18:16, April 11, 2016 (UTC)SageM